Missed Birthdays
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: What are Len's and Kahoko's birthday gifts to each other? There are times that missing someone's birthday is good. Because of that, you can give that someone a one of a kind gift- somethingy thing that, that someone will treasure. Not good in summaries.


**Yapari~! I'm back with a new story~! I apologize if I haven't updated my in-progress stories '^^a**

**This idea was originally from my story in Harry Potter but since it would take a long time for me to publish that chaptie, I decided to make it as a story for the two vilolinists ^0^  
><strong>

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>Kahoko was firmly standing in front of a gate for minutes. She was scratching her head and almost made her scalp bald. She was making footsteps here and there since she arrived in the said place. What's the reason?<p>

Last week was her mentor's birthday- Len, and she didn't have the time to buy him a present. Not to mention that she didn't come to his party. And when it was the day after his special day, he seldom came in their practice. It bothered her a lot from head to toe. She thought that he was ungrateful to her for not celebrating his birthday with her.

She sighed heavily. She was planning to apologize to him but it seemed that she cannot do that simple thingy thing.

"What now? Would it take ages for me to say that word to him?" she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, the gate opened.

"What are you doing here Hino?" a below zero degree celsius voice asked. She shivered in the chilly situation she gotten herself into.

She turned her back to him, giving him a pleasant expression."Ah Tsukimori-kun!"

The said guy raised a brow to her. She gulped a centiliter of liquid inside her mouth.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a post?" he icily stated. She bit her lower lip. She then lowered her head to him and started clutching her skirt.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed loudly.

"For?" he asked questionably. She lifted her head and avoided meeting his gaze.

"Not attending your birthday party and unable to give you my gift." she mumbled. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry too."

Her eyes widened. She shifted her look to the lad who was giving her an apologetic face.

"Pardon...?" she begged. He moved his bangs away to cover up his blushing cheeks.

"Same reason." he simply stated. She seemed like she didn't catch the phrase.

"Um...could you please tell me why? I don't understand it." she left a nervous laugh at the end of her statement.

He rolled his eyes before he averted his gaze. "I didn't greet you in your birthday. I also didn't give my present for you."

Oh yeah, she remembered it now. She instantly shook/waved `sorry if I cannot find the suitable word` her hands.

"You don't have to mind it! It's really fine! No worries!" she hastily demanded.

"But I think I can give it to you now." he plainly said. She stopped wavering `I don't know the right word` her hands and stared blankly at him.

"Do you still want to give your present to me?" he questioned.

She slyly nodded to him. "Of course but I haven't pre-"

"How about your present from me?" he cut her off.

She raised her brows to him. "I don't know what you are talking about but all I can say to you is yes."

He put his hands on his pockets. "Well then, your answer in my next questionnaire**s** is definitely a yes, right?" he emphasized the word `s` in the word questionnaires.

She tugged a smile in her lips. "Yes."

"For our gifts to each other..." he took a pause. She was staring at him, giving him the what-is-it look.

"**Return what I will give you.**" he stated.

She was about to open her mouth when he grabbed her on her waist and attached his lips on hers. Remembering the earlier conversation, she couldn't help but to grin as she returned the kiss to him. In return to his arms around her waist, she surrounded his neck by her arms.

They leisurely distanced themselves and removed their arms from each other. Both were festooning smiles on their faces.

"I guess, I don't have any debts to you." she said. He smirked in her statement.

"You still have one."

She gave him a brow.

"**You became the half of my heart.**" he was smiling at her.

She cackled.

He frowned.

She looked happily at him.

He glanced questionably at her.

"I don't know that geniuses are sometimes dense."

"As if you are not one of them." he placidly replied.

His shoulder met her knuckle.

Her glare met his questionable expression.

"You're wasting my precious time with you." he coldly told her.

She once again beamed at him. She was not expecting him to add the words `with you` in his infamous statement.

"Come on, what would you give me now?" he asked in a monotone voice, yet quite amusing to be heard.

"I don't have to give you it." she answered.

He scowled again.

She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"**Because I already gave you my whole heart.**" she happily stated.

And his scowled was changed into a smile- again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I thought that it would become my new shortest story but well, it seemed that it didn't go that way. Oh yeah~! I hope you enjoyed reading it ^_^<br>**

**All I need is a review oh maybe yeah, reviews...I hope you could grant that simple favor from this begging author `lol` XD. Never mind, kindly give me a review, deal? v ^_^b**

**I don't know when I would continue my undone stories here because I am now fond in my new strategy- write all the ideas that entered your mind and leave those left behind for a moment; continue them if you ran out of thingy things to think. I know, it is lame and nonsense but don't worry, my mind will dry up soon `lol` XD and there, I will work on those in-progress stories v ^0^v  
><strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


End file.
